Langford Fire Rescue
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 2625 Peatt Road Built 2001 :Engine 1 - 2016 Spartan ERV Gladiator Evolution LFD (1250/750/25A/25B) (SN#215125-01) :Ladder 1 - 1998 E-One Hurricane (1250/250/105' rear-mount platform) (SN#20016) (Ex-South Metro Fire Rescue (Colorado)) :Rescue 1 - 2015 Spartan Metro Star MFD / MCB Responder walk-around (Ex-demo) :Engine 12 - 2004 Freightliner M2 106 / Superior (1050/900) (SN#SE 3311) (Ex-Engine 3) :Brush 1 - 2015 Ford F-550 SD 4x4 / Fouts Bros. (250/200) :Chief 1 '''- 2012 Ford Explorer (Ex-Car 1) :Battalion 1' - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe :'Utility 1' - 2007 Dodge Ram 1500 w/ canopy (Ex-Car 2) :'Utility 2' - 2009 GMC Sierra (Ex-Car 2, Battalion 1) :'Utility 3' - 2019 Ford F-150 4x4 :'Technical Rescue Trailer' - Mirage Cargo Trailer 'Fire Station 2' - 3205 Happy Valley Road, Glen Lake ''Built 2005-06 :Engine 2 - 2007 Pierce Saber (1050/625/25F) (SN#19766) (Ex-Columbus Fire and Rescue Department) :Rescue 2 - 2014 Chevrolet Silverado 3500HD 4x4 Z71 w/ canopy :ATV 2 '''- 2014 John Deere HPX 4x4 :[https://imgur.com/a/n4xGLoe '''Mobile Command Centre (Comms 2)] - 2000 Winnebago 'Fire Station 3' - 2872 Sooke Lake Road, Goldstream Built 19?? :Engine 3 ''' - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Evolution MFD / Crimson (1250/750/30F) (SN#08050-001) (Ex-Engine 1) :Rescue 3' - 2014 Chevrolet Silverado 3500HD 4x4 Z71 w/ canopy :'Marine 3' - 2004 18' Zodiac RHIB (C04835BC) (100/-) 'ESS Storage''' - 1040 Marwood Avenue, Luxton :ESS 1 ''' - Group Lodging Trailer :ESS 2' - 1994 Ford F-350 SD / Superior Light Rescue (SN#SE 1439) (Ex-Rescue 3, Rescue 1) '''New Apparatus' :A replacement vehicle for Utility 1 has been approved and ordered. Retired Apparatus :2008 Smart Fortwo :2003 ATV :200? Nissan Pathfinder command :200? Dodge Caravan :2000 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR walk-around rescue (SN#3321) (Ex-Manchester Fire Rescue EMS) (Sold to Central Fire & EMS District (Wisconsin)) :2000 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 / Pro-Fire brush truck (port./100/8F) (Sold to Saltspring Island Fire Rescue) :2000 Dodge Ram 1500 4x4 w/ canopy utility (Sold privately) :1999 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior pumper (1050/900/30F) (SN#SE 2032) (Wrecked in an accident in 2003. Rebuilt by Hub. (Sold to Fort Fraser VFD) :1998 Chevrolet Express 2500 van / first responder (Sold to Sooke Fire Rescue Service) :1994 GMC 2500SL utility :1991 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1162) (Donated to Cabo San Lucas Fire Department, Mexico) :1991 GMC 1500 Jimmy command :1988 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500/50' Telesqurt) (SN#SE 814) (Donated to Mazatlan, Mexico by Rotary Club of Edson, AB in 2009) :1981 GMC 7000 4x4 / E-One mini-pumper (250/400) (Sold to North Galiano Island VFD) :1981 GMC / Welles command (Sold to Sooke Fire Rescue Service) :1980 Plymouth Volaré Wagon / utility :1979 Ford C8000 / E-One (Protector III) pumper (1050/500) (SN#E-1-973) :1977 Ford F-250 / Local light rescue :197? Chevrolet K5 Blazer command :197? Ford LTD Wagon / utility :1973 Ford F-100 Ranger / utility :1973 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper-tanker (840/1500) (SN#T73-177) (Sold to Piers Island VFD) :1972 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/1250) (SN#T72-166) :1967 Cadillac / ambulance :1963 Mercury C950 SD / Thibault pumper (625/1000) (Ex-Oak Bay FD, sold to Shirley VFD) :1960 Mercury C950 SD / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#10619) (Ex-Oak Bay FD) :1956 International S140 4x4 / FD Shops (Ex-DND Patricia Bay, sold to East Sooke VFD) :195? International L190 Tandem / FD-built tanker-pumper (?/2000) (VI 150) (Sold to Nanoose Bay VFD) :1953 Bickle-Seagrave 400B pumper (840/500) (SN#F-9046) (Ex-Oak Bay FD, sold to Hixon VFD) :1952 Pontiac command :1950 Standard Vanguard panel van / utility :1949 Buick Roadmaster / ambulance :1948 Dodge DE-4 / FD-built front-mount pumper (Sold to Errington VFD) :1947 Dodge DD-4 / 1952 Bickle-Seagrave pumper (420/400) (SN#5211) (Sold to South Galiano Island VFD) :1946 International K2 Panel / ambulance :1944 International K3 Panel / ambulance (Ex-DND) :1926 Chevrolet 1-Ton / 1942 FD-built hose wagon External Links *Langford Fire Rescue Station Map Category:Capital Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Fouts Brothers apparatus Category:Departments operating Maintainer Custom Bodies apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus